


A Day In the Life of a Working Student Mom

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: "Hello Guys and welcome to my first a day in the life" Rory smiled at the camera which was propped up on her bedside table.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey is 16 Months old - date is end of May.

A Day in the of a Teen Student Mom.  
  
Harvey is 15/16 Months old - date is end of April.  
  
"Hello Guys and welcome to my first a day in the life" Rory smiled at the camera which was propped up on her bedside table. She picked her blue Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 phone and showed the camera the time "It is 6.45am in the morning. I've been awake for about half hour thanks to Jess and his heavy footing. He has to be downstairs for work before 6.30am."  
  
Closing the phone she reached under the bed "Harvey doesn't get up until around 8am so I will read while I wait" she opened the book and continued.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory closed the book after making a note of where she was and put it in the bottom drawer where her other unread books were. "It is now 8.04am" she pushed the covers off and stepped out of bed. She moved over to the heater and turned it on. Rory slipped into a pair of slippers and grabbed the camera.  
  
Rory moved over to the crib "He looks peaceful" she sighed and moved away towards the kitchen, clutching the camera in her right hand "Now Coffee. I'm not me without coffee." She placed the camera above the fridge and rested it on a pile of books so it could get most of the kitchen in the shot.   
  
Rory grabbed the box of coffee filters and made herself a pot, switching the machine on and waited it to warm up. The apartment door opened. "Bearing food" Jess stated branding a plate with pancakes.  
  
"My savior" she gushed.  
  
Jess had his back to the camera as he placed the plate on the table "Not awake yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I better get back" Jess said.  
  
Rory kissed him on the cheek "Thank you"  
  
"Mm" Jess stated walking back out of the apartment.  
  
Rory pulled the chair from under the table and waved her fork around digging into her syrup pancakes.  
  
Harvey shuffled in his sleep. Rory glanced over at him as he had moved onto his knees "Ah" he called. "Mama" he opened his eyes and pulled himself up using the railings.  
  
Rory shoved the last bit of pancake in her mouth "Hey Harvey-J" she called standing up and walked over to him.  
  
Harvey rubbed his eye as he clasped onto the cot bars "Dada"  
  
"He's working" Rory picked him up and put him on her hip.  
  
"Ood"  
  
Rory walked over to her coffee cup "What are we going to do today huh?"  
  
Harvey smacked his lips together "ood"  
  
Rory drunk the rest of the coffee "okay piggy in a second" she moved over to the coffee pot and poured herself some more. Harvey reached for the cup "No" she said moving the cup away.   
  
Harvey whined.   
  
Rory drunk half "Breakfast?" she said pulling the high chair towards her "Want porridge" she said strapping him in.  
  
"Aahes"  
  
"I think that meant yes" she said looking over her shoulder at the camera which was still rolling.  
  
Rory prepared Harvey's porridge while drinking her coffee. She sat down and let him feed himself but would put some on another spoon to feed him.  
  
Rory rushed around the apartment while Harvey ate the rest of the porridge. She planned her outfit for the rest of the day and got some clothes for Harvey. She placed them on the bed in order of wear, Harvey screamed once all of his porridge was finished, giving him some juice in a sippy cup.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory had turned the camera off so that she could get dressed while Harvey drunk. She returned switching the camera back on and moving over to wipe down Harvey's high chair table. She took him out after unstrapping and placed him on their bed to change his nappy.once she had got him dressed he sat up and crawled to the head of the bed watching her pack a bag.  
  
"Bag" Rory lifted it up to show him "Harvey, Bag"  
  
Harvey pouted.  
  
"Say bag" she said.  
  
Harvey giggled and shook his head.  
  
"Very monosyllabic just like your dada."  
  
"Dada" he clapped his hands and turned onto his stomach and slid off the bed "ee Dada."  
  
Rory smiled kneeling down to zip his jacket up "come on."  
  
Harvey put his arms up "Up Mama."  
  
Rory gasped "two words together" she sighed "Grandma will be so proud."  
  
"Gandma"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Gandpa Uke"  
  
"We'll see him downstairs too" Rory stated slinging the bag onto her shoulder and shifted Harvey to her other hip. "Ooh camera" she backtracked to the kitchen and leaned up to turn it on.  
  
She stepped back "I almost forget" she said "It is 10.47am and we are going to see Dada and then off to Harvey's doctor's appointment" she reached up and picked the camera up. She put the camera round her neck with the strap, grabbing her camera accessories for the car and walked out of the apartment shutting the door and locking it behind her.   
  
Halfway down the stairs she forget something. She pulled the curtain away and walked into the busy diner.  
  
Jess moved table to table with the coffee pot.  
  
"Dada" Harvey screeched.  
  
Jess looked up from his place at taking somebody's order "Wait" he put his finger up.  
  
Rory stood at the end of counter and waited.  
  
"Waffles with chocolate syrup and scrambled egg and bacon" Jess picked the pot up placing it back behind the counter and giving Ceaser the slip of paper. "Harvey-J" he called.  
  
Harvey laughed clapping his hands and making grabby hands "Dada."  
  
Jess smiled taking him into his arms "You off?"  
  
"Yeah in a second I forgot something" Rory put her stuff by the counter and made her way back upstairs.  
  
Jess kissed Harvey on the cheek "You making trouble for Mama"  
  
Harvey smiled up at him.  
  
"Refill"  
  
Jess got the coffee pot and served someone at the counter with Harvey on his hip.  
  
Rory huffed as she jumped off the bottom step and pulled the curtain away, she held the plate from this morning and her handbag with papers sticking out. "Here"  
  
Jess got the coffee pot down and handed the plate back to Ceaser.  
  
Rory picked the baby bag and the camera accessories bag from the floor putting them on. She took Harvey into her arms and rested him on her hip "I'll pop back in at lunch."  
  
Jess kissed her on the lips "Laters."  
  
"Say bye to Dada" Rory stated.  
  
Harvey pouted as he waved his hand "Bye"  
  
Jess smiled kissing Harvey on the cheek "Clever boy" he whispered.  
  
Rory walked out of the diner to her car which was parked round the corner. She strapped Harvey into the car seat, once he was secured she put her bags in the passenger seat and walked round to the drivers seat. She screwed the camera on the car mount of the dashboard before switching it on.  
  
Getting into the car she put the key in the ignition and adjusted the camera "Today is such a surprise" she stated pulling away from the curb "Harvey said an extra 3 words today and put two words together" She drove out of the square "Didn't you baby boy" she smiled in the mirror.  
  
Harvey giggled and kicked his legs.  
  
Rory concentrated on the road "We're just going to doctors that specializes in sleep disorders for Harvey. Usually he drops off at 7 at night and then he wakes up after every hour from then. his breathing is heavy, he sweats an awful lot" she exited Stars Hollow and drove towards Litchfield. "And when I say a lot he wakes up in damp clothing" she quipped.  
  
"Harvey scares me sometimes when I wake up to go to the toilet his breathing stops for about a second and then snorts loudly to show that he is still alive but sleeping" she paused as she changed lanes "One time I panicked so much I pushed Jess off the bed as he wouldn't wake up because he's a heavy sleeper and well he didn't quite like that. And then the evil baby started breathing normally. As always that is the way things happen"  
  
"I'm about 20 minutes away from the hospital"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory sat in one of the rooms while Harvey played with the blocks in the corner. She held the camera towards her face. "I've only got about a second before I have to turn this off but I am here at the medical center and we are waiting for the doctor."   
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory sat in the car in another car parked space in a shopping mall. Harvey sat asleep in his car seat "Well Harvey is now a patient with the medical center and we have a further appointment for a overnight sleep test on the 3rd July. I'm kind of scared but I'm taking one day at a time" she explained putting her hands in her lap.  
  
"Now that's over with I've stopped at the mall to grab a few things and then we'll head back home to get lunch. Then I leave for class."  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory unstrapped Harvey from the car and placed him on her hip, she grabbed her camera stuff and the baby bag and walked towards the diner. She pushed the door open and trudged in placing her bag on the seat.  
  
Lorelai stood talking to Luke as they were oppisite each other with a counter in between "Okay so 8"  
  
"See you at 8" Luke leaned on the counter.  
  
"Are you going to watch me walk away?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll add a little jaunt to it for you."  
  
Rory dumped her bag on another table by the window and sat down on one of the seats "What was that all about?" she asked as Lorelai walked towards Rory and sat down.  
  
"We were just talking about our date for tonight."  
  
"A real date? With dinner and a time. Finally!"  
  
"Yeah, finally."  
  
Rory put Harvey on the table "What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Momma ood."  
  
"Yeah sure baby" Rory kissed his cheek.  
  
Lorelai paused "Mm, glass slippers, a backwards baseball cap..."  
  
"…and nothing else."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Luke" Rory called "Burger and fries" she paused "For Harvey just Fries"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I'm very excited."  
  
"Me too. Hey, have you talked to --"  
  
Rory sighed and moved Harvey onto her lap "No" she stated reached inside her pocket for Harvey's hand sized car. Harvey beamed up at Rory. Rory showed Harvey her teeth.  
  
"love CHOO" Harvey smacked his lips together and made a big sound, giving her an air kiss.  
  
"Adorable" Lorelai cooed.  
  
Harvey looked over at his grandma and jutted his lips out.  
  
"The Gilmore gene is showing" she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"God help the boy" Jess stated walking into the diner.  
  
Rory leaned back "Hey"  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Dadda" Harvey grinned.  
  
Jess kissed his cheek "Being good?"  
  
Harvey nodded "Ood" he grinned clapping his hands watching Luke come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Gilmore all the way" Jess quipped sitting down in the empty seat.  
  
Luke placed the plates down "Jeez help us" he rolled his eyes and handed Harvey a small fork "If he's learned the Gilmore pout, be prepared."  
  
"Amelia gave it to you already."  
  
"Yeah." Luke walked away to attend to another customer.  
  
Rory leaned over to eat her fries.  
  
Harvey stabbed his fork into a chip and lifted it up but it flung across the table. He placed his fork on the table and grabbed a handful of fries into his hand and shoved them into his mouth.  
  
Jess leaned on his hand as he propped his head with his arm to watch Harvey smack his lips together. After finishing the fries shoved into his mouth, Harvey licked his fingers.  
  
Rory leaned back in the seat and sighed.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory kissed Harvey on the head as he laid in the middle of her and Jess's double bed. She sighed and stood as she kneeled beside Harvey, she turned to Jess who was sitting at the table with a few books open "I'm off"  
  
Jess pulled her by her hand and she sat on his lap sidewards.  
  
"I will have to leave the apartment to go to class"  
  
"I can teach you a thing or two"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said coyly pecking him on the lips.  
  
"Mm" Jess examined her lips with his fingertip.  
  
Rory licked her lips just as Jess moved his hand to her cheek  "keep teaching" she sighed leaning towards him. She gripped his short hair at the back of his neck.  
  
Jess pulled Rory by the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Rory gulped as she pulled away "I have to go" she kissed him on the corner of the mouth and lifted her body from his lap.  
  
Jess kissed her just under her ear and whispered in her ear.  
  
Rory grinned kissing him one more time and grabbing her bag on the other chair "I'll see you later, don't teach anymore words to Harvey to insult Taylor"  
  
Jess gasped back in mock innocent "You know you find it amusing"  
  
Rory gave a one armed shrug, she kissed him on the lips and left.  
  
\--GG--  
  
The camera shot of the inside of Rory's car as she got into the car, she let a a large breath in annoyance at the nerve of that blonde guy. The way he talked to Marty as they stood by the coffee vendor in the courtyard. She shook her head.  
  
"Hello, the time at the moment is" she paused to look on her dashboard "6.45pm" she stated looking at the camera.  
  
"I have finished my classes for the day. I can't wait for the weekend" she stated. "I will head back to home shortly. All this travelling is taking a lot out of me" she licked her lips.  
  
"Lately I feel like a bit on the outside at home. If I'm not working at Andrews, going to classes or looking after Harvey I feel out of the loop" Rory explained "I hate that feeling" she pouted.  
  
"I haven't talked to Jess about any of this but I think I want to quit Yale" Rory sighed out loud, he shoulders sagged in relief.  
  
"I think I felt pressured to go back once I had Harvey but I love being a Mother more" she explained "By going to Yale I'm stopping someone else from absorbing the history of the place" Rory put her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"But before I do anything I want to talk to my Grandparents."  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory raised her hand as she stood infront of the Gilmore Mansion door. She took a calming breath before pressing the button. The door opened a few minutes after, The maid smiled "Hello."  
  
Rory intertwined her fingers together infront of him  "I want to speak to the Gilmore's I am their grand-daughter."  
  
The maid opened the door "Please come in."  
  
Rory toook another breath before stepping into the foyer.  
  
The maid shut the door behind her "Shall I take your coat?"  
  
"I won't be staying for long" Rory stated unbuttoning her coat "Please inform Mr and Mrs Gilmore I am here."  
  
"Certainly" The maid disapeared.  
  
Rory looked down at her feet and crossed her arms.  
  
"Rory dear, what do we owe the pleasure" Richard came from his office and hugged Rory round the shoulder.  
  
Rory leant her head against his arm "Grandpa is Grandma here too?" she asked.  
  
"What is this about?" Emily voice said as it carried in the house.  
  
Rory gulped and tooka step back "Hi can we talk?"  
  
"Sure" Richard showed her the way to his office and Emily followed.  
  
"How is the little one?" Richard asked.  
  
Rory smiled "He can talk and walk now Grandpa. He already knows about 9 words already."  
  
"How is Mr Mariano."  
  
"Jess is good" she grinned. "We're good" she clarified "Pretty solid" she clapped her hands together and intertwined her fingers.  
  
Richard opened his office door "Please sit, sit" he demanded. He took a seat and Emily followed walking around the office and standing by Richard's right shoulder, leaning her hands on the chair.  
  
"I'll stand" Rory crossed her arms "I have to get back to Jess and Harvey-J so I'll be quick."  
  
Richard leaned forward putting his crossed arms on the desk "So what is on your mind on such a late night."  
  
Rory took a encouraging breath of courage and put herhands to her side "I've thought long and hard over the last few months since Harvey's 1st birthday and I want to quit."  
  
"Does Jess know?"  
  
"No" Rory said. "I will talking to him later tonight."  
  
"You can stay with us while you transition to single motherhood and we will be helping you all the way by babysitting-"  
  
"Woah, No" Rory interupted "I'm not leaving Jess" she frowed.  
  
Emily scoffed "What else are we talking about?"  
  
"Yale" Rory clarified.  
  
"You will do no such thing lady" Richard roared.  
  
Rory shook her head slightly and raised an eyebrow "I don't think you have any say in it."  
  
"As long as we are paying for your tution young lady."  
  
Rory took a step back and crossed her arms into a defence postition "Yale is amazing and the year that I have had is very eye opening however my heart's not in. I earned my place at Yale, I know that but I'm not that 17 years old girl" she explained. "I don't see through the eyes of a girl anymore I'm seeing through a Mother."  
  
"Harvey is so wonderful but I'm missing out on a lot of stuff"  
  
Rihard slammed his hands on the desk "Your education is important."  
  
"So is my child."  
  
"You shouldn't have had it."  
  
"I can see now" She licked her lips. "My Mother didn't leave to spite you but she did becausee she couldn't see me grow up in this house. A judgemental family that has money."  She put her hands on her hips and wiped the tear from her cheek.   
  
Rory shook her head in disbelief "Who are you? Who are you to say what I should have had done" she asked "My Grandpa Richard Gilmore wouldn't talk like this" she took a deep breath taking another step back.  
  
"I will see myself out Mr Gilmore." Rory turned and walked out of the study.  
  
"Richard" Emily's voice exasperated.  
  
Rory wiped her nose and walked walked out of the front door breathing in the air before getting into her car. She looked back at the door and slammed her head into the steering wheel. The time caught her eye. She sat back up and switched the engine on to pull out of the Gilmore driveway back home.  
  
  
Connecticut Children's Medical Center, Hartford.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Guys and welcome to my first a day in the life" Rory smiled at the camera which was propped up on her bedside table.   
> Continued!!

Rory pulled upto the diner switching the engine off and getting out of the car locking it up behind her and unlocked the diner door. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the time behind the counter. It was not even late and the diner was closed. This was weird.  
  
She locked the door behind her and walked across the floor past the chairs towards the curtain seprating the diner and the stairs to the apartment above. She licked her lips and walked up the pitch black stairs.  
  
Rory hunched over and stopped in the middle of the stairs and used the light on the camera and switched it on.  
  
"Hello guys the time is" Rory paused taking out her phone out and read the time "8.17pm" she put her phone away "Jess has already done Harvey's night time routine which I would have loved to take you through but after talking to the grandparents. It has taken a lot out of me"  
  
Taking a deep breath she continued "they said a lot of hurtful things tonight which I don't want to repeat" she let out a deep sigh. "Hopefully I will study for about an hour and then off to bed"  
  
These arms of mine,  
  
Rory looked over her shoulders a she listened to an old song.  
  
they are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
  
She raised an eyebrow standing up from the stairs with the camera still on showing the back of her legs.  
  
These arms of mine, they are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you  
  
Rory scowled as the old fashioned song rang down the stairs. She walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
  
These arms of mine, they are burning  
Burning from wanting you  
  
She stopped at the door.  
  
These arms of mine, they are wanting  
Wanting to hold you  
  
And if you would let them hold you  
Oh how grateful I will be  
  
The next line prompted for her to open the door.  
  
Come on, come on baby,  
  
Rory's mouth opened "Jess" she whispered closing her mouth and stared at the apartment. The room was dark with candles lit around the room. There was a few placed strategically across the counter and on the bedside tables of the bed.  
  
Just be my little woman  
Just be my lover, oh  
  
Jess stood by the window where the couch was facing towards, he held his hands behind his back "Hi."  
  
Rory smiled looking down at her feet embarrased.  
  
Jess stepped forward "Harvey is with your Mother before you ask."  
  
I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh  
I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight  
  
Jess leaned down to take the camera out of her hand and placed it on the counter facing him, he pulled her towards him by her hip.  
  
Rory looked up from under her lashes "mm."  
  
And I, I, I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me  
Together when I'm right with you  
  
The song came to an end the silence taking over as soon as it ended.  
  
Jess glanced down at her lips as she bit into them. "Marry me" he whispered.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
Jess lip turned up slightly as he reached into his back pocket pulling out a small ring box and placed it inbetween their bodies. "Its all I could afford at the moment" he opened the box.  
  
A thin gold ring nestled inside the satin. There was no diamond but the light of the candles shined off the simple band.  
  
Rory licked her bottom lip "Its beautiful" she exclaimed lifting her hands to take the gold ring out. She glanced apon it and stroked the band before putting it on her wedding finger.  She smiled and curled her arms round his shoulders.  
  
Jess placed his hand on the arch of her spine bringing her closer.  
  
Kissing him on the lips, she deepened the kiss while she moved  her hand to the nape of his neck.  
  
Jess moved back pulling away from her lips and whispered against them "turn the camera off."  
  
Rory leaned back over her shoulder at the camera facing the bedroom. She turned back round and reached over to switch the camera off, the red light blinked before switching off completely. Rory kissed him taking his hand towards the double bed.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory smiled at the camera she held the sheet round her body over Jess's shirt she had on.  
  
"It is 11.36pm" she stated "As from the previous clip of the video, Jess proposed to me knowing I was doing a day in the life" she gushed "The ring isn't much but I love that poposed to me even though we had never discussed it."  
  
She shifted on the couch "Oh my god" her eyes widened and she tripped on the sheet falling onto the floor . She shot up and picked her phone from her pocket.  
  
Shuffling back onto the couch and pressed number one on her speedial.  
  
"Wah."  
  
Rory smiled "Mom."  
  
"Hey Rory why are you calling. At 11.30 at night you know my bed time is 10."  
  
"I'm engaged."  
  
"What."  
  
"As of 8.30 today"  
  
Lorelai screeched "Oh my god."  
  
"I know" Rory jumped up and down.  
  
Jess peeked his head from the bathroom rolling his eyes he went back in.  
  
"Did he get down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ooh a good proposal is always better on one knee."  
  
"Mom" Rory whined.  
  
"I'm teasing you."  
  
Rory grinned and took a deep breath.  
  
"You sound happy."  
  
"I am" Rory let out a satisfied smile. "So how was your evening?"  
  
"Tiring"  
  
"Ew"  
  
"We went to Luke's Lukes" Lorelai stated.  
  
"Luke has his own place."  
  
"Yes and he told me a story" Lorelai said "A story of a woman who came into a diner, handing him a horoscope where she wrote underneath 'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away' and he kept it in his wallet for 8 years."  
  
"Oh my God Luke's a big softie."  
  
"He's my softie."  
  
"Mom that's Luke to me still."  
  
Lorelai laughed "You better enjoy your night without Harvey."  
  
"Ew Mom" she screwed her eyes shut "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night Rory."  
  
"Night Mom."  
  
Rory sighed clutching the phone to her chest. She looked over to the camera "Thank you for watching my Day in The Life" she waved "As you can tell by this lovely new piece of jewlery on my hand that I'm engaged."  
  
She put her hands up ad showed the camera the ring.  
  
"Bye."  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory laid on her stomach with her arms at her side, palms up and her head buried in the pillows.  
  
Jess kissed her shoulder blade and whispered against her skin "You were back late."  
  
Rory sighed moving her head to the side to look at him "I went to my grandparents."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah oh" Rory closed her eyes and moved onto her side, she held her head up. "I wish I hadn't" Rory sighed deeply before continuing "I talked to them about Yale" she stated "How I don't need their tution anymore because I've decided not to return next year." she opened her eyes to observe his reaction.  
  
Jess looked down at the bed "Its not be-"  
  
Rory sat up swiveling to sit down holding the sheet round her "Jess no." she licked her lips "It was such a huge decision for me to make because going to an Ivy league school was the dream but it changed when I had Harvey."  
  
"But that was because of me."  
  
"Jess, having Harvey was the best decision I made. I had a clear head when I decided to have him." Rory kneeled leaning back on her heels "Yale isn't my life now being a mother is."  
  
"Oversees corrospondant."  
  
Rory licked her lips "I can still be that but my prioties have changed" she sighed and slumped down onto the bed staring at the ceiling "Jess" she whined.  
  
"What are you goanna do all day."  
  
"I have a few months to figure that out Jess but this is the right thing to do."  
  
"How is it right Rory" he said standing from the bed.  
  
Rory growled lifting her arms up and slamming them back down "I love you Jess I do and its not because of anything" she got back on her knees leaning over to take his hand to pull him towards her.  
  
Jess sat down on the bed.  
  
Rory leaned over hugging him round his shoulders from behind "Please trust me."  
  
Jess took a deep breath "Alright."  
  
Rory hugged him tighter "I was going to quit if it was alright anyway."  
  
Jess put his hands on either side of her cheeks "100% sure."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Jess let a deep sigh "Okay If it's really what you want then its your decision"  
  
Rory grinned "It is" she kissed his bare shoulder "We only have a few hours peace before Harvey comes back" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Jess traced her cheek with his fingertip "What ever shall we do" she smirked.  
  
Rory smiled.


End file.
